


Day 3 - Body Worship - Kustard

by ashtrayy



Series: Kinktober 2019 : Skeleton Edition [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Hurt/Comfort, Kinks, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Kinktober day 3, M/M, Praising kink, Still very bad a tags, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Vaginal Fingering, kustard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 18:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtrayy/pseuds/ashtrayy
Summary: Red knows exactly how to handle Sans when he feels worthless.





	Day 3 - Body Worship - Kustard

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii. I am not putting much efforts in the summaries since these are just kinktober drabbles haha. This one is my Day 3! Still using Mr_Sewers list from Twitter. Hope you enjoyyy.  
Status: currently unbetaed will be later.

One of Red’s favorite activities since he moved to what they call the Undertale verse, is laying down on his couch and let the day goes by, knowing humans at the surface are afraid of him and monsters here aren’t all out for his figurative blood.

Pretty relaxing and fitting for his lazy bones. 

Another one of his favorites is laying down on Papyrus and Sans’s couch, waiting for the latter. 

Also pretty relaxing and fitting for his lazy bones. 

He isn’t sure how long he has been lazing around, making popping noises with his mouth following the tik tok of the clock, when he picks up the sound of Papyrus’ car in the entryway. 

36 seconds later, Red counts this time, the tall skeleton unlocks his door and shoves it open with way too much force. The way it hits the wall makes him wince. It’s probably not helping the hole the doorknob had already created. 

“SANS YOU…” Papyrus stops mid track when he catches a glimpse of Red.

“wrong brother.” Red gives him a military salute, not moving from the comfort of the couch. 

“CHERRY! YOU DO NOT HAVE A KEY.” It’s Papyrus’s nice way of saying he shouldn’t walk in the house uninvited. To be honest, he doesn’t care enough to mind. He doesn’t even have the key to his own house, Edge says he will lose it and never use it anyway. 

Probably not wrong.

Red shrugs as he sits. His bones are pretty numb, he might have spent more time waiting than he first thought. “and this nickname doesn’t have the key to my heart. can’t have everything we want” 

Ignoring him with practice, Papyrus looks around for his brother. “WHERE IS SANS?” 

“Judging” The word falls flat, and Papyrus’s expression mimics it. 

They both know Sans doesn’t like these much, not since Chara messed with his head in the Judgement Hall, not since they have been above ground. It isn’t a secret Sans isn’t a fan of humans, so judging his fellow monsters because they hurt (killed) humans did not sit well with him. 

“I WILL MAKE TEA.” 

They both know Red won’t drink it, but if it calms down Papyrus it’s good. Something he must have picked up from Undyne. 

“sure. might drink some for solidaritea.”

“YOU’RE IMPOSSIBLE!.”

***

It’s near 9 PM when Red raises his eyes from the television he has been watching with Papyrus, sure he heard the distinct sound of a shortcut from Sans’ room. 

The other skeleton doesn’t say anything, but Red thinks he knows. They are way too used to that sound after all. “might wanna raise the sound of that tv.” With this very suggestive comment, Red gets up from the couch (wow his body is almost imprinted in it) and makes the effort to walk to Sans’s room.

“I’M NOT A CHILD!” Papyrus sounds pretty insulted, so Red glances back. He signs for his other self to not hear, might complicate his plans if he does.

_“doesn’t mean you want to hear your brother have sex.”_ He smiles devilishly, and shortcut in Sans’s room even if he was right in front of the door. 

“heya, babe.” As he thought, Sans is already on his sheetless bed, face first in the mattress. Breathing might be hard, but it’s not like they need to. 

In the back, Red can hear the sound of the television raises a bit. Good. 

Carefully, he gets through the mess the room is, and sits on the bed. It takes a few seconds, but Sans finally turns his head towards him.

“i’m tired, fuck off.” The threat isn’t really vicious.  
Even in the darkness, Red can see the dark circles under Sans’s sockets. The way he doesn’t even force his smile to look genuine. 

“ya don’t have to do much, just let me.” 

Slowly, his hands pushes Sans on his back without any protest. But he gets some grumbles when Red starts to remove his dirty hoodie, it smells like fire. Even so, they know where it is going, the Tale skeleton just likes to deny it. 

Finally when Red gets rid of the hoodie and moves to Sans’s shirt, the latter moves to grab his wrists. “why are you here?” He does sound tired. Judgement has a way to drain him and leave him feeling worthless. Red hates to see him like that, he knows the feeling too well and Sans’s self esteem is even more fucked than his. 

“to make ya feel good, sweetheart.” The hold on his wrist wavers a bit. “just let me, ya don’t even have to do anythin’.” Leaning forward, he lets his tongue licks at the top of Sans’s now expose iliac crest, and the hold on his wrist becomes almost nonexistent. 

Red pushes the shirt out of the way, kissing and licking every rib it uncovers on the way. “yer so good to me, aren’t ya?” The way Sans shivers harder, his breath hitching in his throat makes him push the piece of clothing away. He wants to see all of the skeleton under him. 

“shut up, really.” Sans’s voice is shaking, even as he pushes his hand against Red’s mouth. The latter only laughs at it. _Adorable._

His teeth sinks down into the metacarpals against them, Sans quickly retreating his hand. “fuck what the hell, du…” The curse becomes a moan now that Sans isn’t so guarded and ready at holding them back, Red tongue licking a long trail inside one of his ribs. Exactly where he knows it feels nice. 

“i don’t wanna shut up.” Red reaches Sans’s blushing face, blue bright on his cheeks. “i want ya to know how pretty ya are.” He leans forward to kiss him, deepening it quickly. It’s messy, tongues sliding against each other, but that’s exactly how they like it. 

No matter how many times Sans tells him to shut up, his body speaks for itself. Shivering, whimpers clearer when Red caresses him through his pants as he keeps his mouth opens, the way he presses himself closer always asking for more. 

Red wouldn’t take him another way.

He gets rid of the shorts, leaving Sans’s mouth in the process. When it’s done, he leans back on his chin, one hand lazily sliding in the slit of the freshly formed cunt. 

Such a view. Sans has a hand pressed against his teeth, always so shy of any sound he may produce. Drool is sliding down his chin from their previous kiss, and his other hand is holding the covers hard. Two of Red’s fingers slide in easily with how wet Sans is. “can’t believe ya don’t know how beautiful ya are.” No denying how his cunt pulses around his fingers. 

Red leans forward, feeling the heat between his own legs. It isn’t about him though, not this time. When he reaches the right femur, he licks his way up, enjoying the way Sans pushes back against his fingers. “can’t believe ya don’t know how arousing ya look, like fuck, sweetheart.” Red raises his head just enough to look directly at Sans’s half closed sockets. “i’m so hard just looking at ya.” 

The smaller skeleton closes his eyes shut, pressing his hand harder on his mouth, hips pressing impatiently against Red’s fingers. He gladly adds a third one. 

It’s funny how silent Sans gets once he can’t hold the moans anymore. 

Red wishes he could hear more, how alluring it must be.

But this is it’s own kind of perfect. 

“so wet.” The slicks sounds are loud in the room as he fingers Sans. “i wanna taste.” It’s automatic with his words, Sans’s cunt tightening around his fingers. 

“as if you don’t know how it…” Sans presses back his hand on his mouth before he can finish his sentence, Red curling his fingers inside of him. 

Now reaching the blue cunt, Red gives a lick to it’s clit. “what, honey? sorry misheard this.” Sans would probably punch him if he wasn’t so busy fucking himself and pushing his cunt against Red’s face. 

“it tastes sweet if ya wonder.” The way Sans is shaking, getting messier in his movements is proof enough of how close he is. “real nice.” 

Eating him out as he keeps fucking him, faster and faster, is a treat. Red can feel the exact moment when Sans tenses up fully, coming hard against his tongue and pushing harder. There is a sinful whimper sliding past Sans’s fingers, going straight to his pubis.

Red guides him through his orgasm, until Sans pushes him away from overstimulation with a groan. When he raises from his spot between Sans’s legs, he knows his chin and teeth must be glowing blue. He licks it a bit for show purposes when he notices how intently the other is looking at him.

“so good, sansy.” Red reaches for his mouth and kisses him, sharing how he tastes to him. “can’t think of a nicer body than yers.” 

Sans groans under him, but he can’t even keep his eyes open now. “that’s being narcissistic, you ass.” It’s more of a mumble than coherent words. Red still rolls his eyes at it.

“yeah yeah, we both know we aren’t literally the same.” He moves away just long enough to get some tissues and clean them both. That will do for now. Sliding out of his hoodie, he covers Sans’s form with it, enjoying the way it swallows him. 

The sleepy skeleton, seems to realise something as he grabs Red’s shirt weakly. “what bout’ you…” He doesn’t even open his sockets.

It’s cute, Red wants to cooes at Sans for worrying about satisfying him even if he is too tired to even move a bone. “no need, just looking at ya is plenty enough. ya were real perfect to me.” 

Sans seems to still have the energy to shiver hard.

Even so, Red isn’t lying. Don’t get him wrong, he loves being pleasured and Sans got the best cunt to fuck, but this is also pretty much the best. The other’s body and reactions are all too delicious. 

Plus, now Sans is too tired to overthink and let the after judgement gets to him. 

Mission complete, really.

_Phase 2 now._ Red thinks has he gets comfortable beside his friend’s body, taking him softly in his arms. 

They can cuddle for a bit.

Or for the night.

It’s not like he minds.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Want to talk?
> 
> Twitter: @ashtrayy_lv  
Tumblr: @Sansybooy


End file.
